B B Angel
by LightlessFallenAngel
Summary: HIATUS Beyblade Angel not Accosiation . Beyblade characters In DNAngel plot... Is it considered crossover? If yes it'll move there later. Please Read and review...
1. Chapter 1 The first signs

**A/N: English is not my mother language, so be polite with my grammar, dictionary mistakes and lack of variety in words.**

**Crossover (?): Beyblade [belongs to Takao Aoki] x D N Angel [belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki]**

**The story is based in DNAngel's plot, just mixed with beyblade and the characters.**

**Warnings: Alternative Universe, OOC act.  
So if u have problem with any of these, you better not read, or if you do, be polite...**

**

* * *

**

"... ne ne... normal... ne ne..." talking.  
_-... ne ne... italics... ne ne...-thinking._  
_"... ne ne... italics... ne ne..."_ Rei talking.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The first signs**_

-_It's disturbing to think that your whole life can get turned the upside down in one day. My 14th birthday to be more specfic... Just yesterday I was a simple, second grade, junior hight school student and now... Well... See it from the very begginning... So... Just a day ago.-_

"Max! Wake up, son! School time!"

The boy rolled to the side and fell off from the matress, dodgeing a huge axe which cut it in half. He sit up sighing and rubed his huge blue eyes before standing up.  
"Hai, hai, dad... I'm up..." he replied walking in the bathroom to wash his face, dodgeing an arrow wich got thrown at him from somewhere in the wall the time he stood in front of the mirror. He leaned above the sink and brushed away some part of his golden hair before throwing some cold water on his pink skined, freckled face. After he dryied his face, got dressed and walked down the stairs, jumping some that were hideing traps and landed in the kitchen with his schoolbag on his shoulder.  
A tall, brunette ma was standing near the table, serveing breakfast. The time the blonde walked in he raised his gaze landing it on him with a gentle grin "So, here you are. Good job".  
"Thanks dad" the boy said and took a seat, relived that he could take his breakfast without traps around. Not that they would be much trouble, he was used to them, and on how to pass throught them in one piece... Okay, he wasn't such a -simple- student. He was training all his life, for no sertain reason, and even walking in his house could become life threatening, from traps set by his own father. So he had to be in vigilance all the time. But since he grew up this way, he didn't mind, it was way of life for him.  
"Happy birhtday, Max" the older man said with a smile ruffling his son's hair and putting around Max's neck a pendant, with a tiger, haveing some kind of stone in the eye (A/N: please ignore the face that really Max's birthday is really on June 15yh). The blonde looked up with a puppy smile and thanked him, more lively this time _-maybe that's why i can eat without traps-_ he thought with a silent laughter, as he put a croisant in his mouth and stood up.  
"Mm MmMmm mMmm..." he took the croisant out of his mouth and speaked again "I'll take my leave now, or i'll be late" he said cheerfully, and jumped in the hall, dodgeing some more traps until he reach the exit, when at the same time he heared his father calling him to be back early.  
He walked down the street, watching around the usual scenery. First of all his father's shop, right next to the house, among some more houses. Soon he took one of the side streets, out of the city's most visited grounds. He crossed a bridge wich had a river under, and enought place in the sides with grass to lay down and relax. It used to be his playground when he was a child, and even now he was hanging out there with his best friend, Tyson. He smiled thinking the times that his best friend was silly enought to fall in the river or drop something of his stuff in.

* * *

By the time he walked throught the gates of his school he kept chuckling at hiself, thiking funny facts about Tyson, until he got shaken out of his thought by getting glomped by him.  
"Maxiee!!!!" he laughted in Max's ear, haveing his arm around his shoulders. The boy was a little taller than the blond. He had longer dark hair, tied lowto the backside of his neck and brown eyes. He always was wearing a hat turned back and fingerless gloves. He was loud, energetic, and everyone knew he loved to have the attention "Happy birthday, bud!" he said passeing a box to his hands.  
"Thanks!" the blonde replied with a big grin, almost as huse as Tysons, as he waited Max's opinion on the video game he bougth him.  
Max thanked him again happily and they chated for the game as they walked in the class, and took their seats, and since the teacher hadn't come yet, nothing would stp Tyson from chating more (especially since he rarely comes in the class before the teacher.  
"So, what will you do after school?" the dark haired boy asked resting his chin on his palm.  
"Go home, like always" Max replied with a puppy smile always drawn on his face. Tyson rolled his eyes "Come on... You must come with me at the museum today!!! Half the town will be there!".  
"Why so?" the blonde raised one nicely shaped thin eyebrow. And soon after, both and eyes wide as his friend jumped up and leaned over him surprised.  
"What do you mean why!?" he screamed like he didn't belived in his ears "Didn't you read? Heared? Saw, this morning???".  
The blonde shook his head " I dont usually watch tv, hear radio, or read newspapers before school... And as far as i know you dont either..." he said raiseing agan only one eyebrow up at his friend.  
The other boy smirked "Well... true, but I have a grandfather who is in everything...".  
"Aha..." Max replied, feeling really uncomfortable leaned back, half hanging off the chair "So... what's the big news?"  
Tyson moved his finger and pointed between the other's blue eyes, with a smirk still drawned on his lips as he spoke in slow, evil tone "Rei...".  
"Rei?" the same time Max repeated the name, he felt a cold sweat down his spine, but he kept his eyes on his friends, excited face.  
"Aha... The return of the Felix thief..."  
"Tyson..." the blonde sighed, but when he went to speak the teacher walked in the class. The dark haired boy let a growl disapointed and returned to his seat.

Max sat normally to his seat again and opened his book, watching the older woman speaking about lessons, but he didn't really payed attention. He got a little bit stuck with the Rei thing... He knew of course who Rei was. He was a legentary thief of famous art piecies. He got the name paranoma 'Felix' because he was moveing around like a cat as far as he knew, when he wasn't flying... But yet again he hadn't appeared to steal anything for fourteen years now, or so... Many people said that his action never ended, it was just pauseing for some years... For the boy, this whole thig sounded much like the Lock Ness monster and myths like that... There's a reason why this thief was called 'legentary' after all... Rei warnings before he steal anything, as if he wished to have difficulties... And yet again, never anyone managed to capture him...

_-Weird no? Tyson belives everything that excites him... He wants to get things in stuff that have suspence... I hope he won't be desapointed if Rei's warning get proven to be fake...-_

An other cold sweat down his spine, snaped him out of his thoughts and turned around, to find his eyes meeting with a cold redish brown pair of someone else's eyes. Their gazes stayed locked for a while before the other boy turning his attention to the window. Max stared at him for a little longer and retured to the teacher.  
The other boy was named Kai Hiwatari. He had transfered to their school the running school year. He was quite popular among the girls from every class, even if he rarely talked to anyone. He was passing most his time alone. Tyson was refering to him like 'iceman', 'mr lonely', 'mr moody' and many others... He had a large list, since Kai's snob attitude annoyed him a lot. In Max's point of view thought, it wasnt much of 'snobing'. It was just that Kai was more the introverted type that enjoyes being alone, and also the blonde would swear that Tyson was jealous of all the fangirls Kai had.  
Max could guess that what caught Kai's attention was Rei's name... He didn't knew the reason, but since Kai was rarely even looking at any of the childred, this was the only obvius explanation.  
The boy took an other tactful look at his classmate who was still stareing out of the window emostionlessly. His skin was pale, and his haif had two different colours and styles, the front was silverish light blue and messy in a nice way, when the back had dark blue hair and was fixed with gel. He was always wearing armwarmers when his shirt or blouse wasn't long sleeved, when it was he war wearing fingerless gloves. Also, he always had a long white scarf wich was also his trademark...

Once again, Tyson was the one that shook him out of his thoughts, a little before the bell ring for break, the dark haired boy started wispering stuff for Rei, and how he is going to get caught, theories of why he reapeared etc. The ideas and subjects got much more during the break, since many of their classmates seemed much interested in the whole thing. Max was watcheing and listening to them smileing sweet, and makeing some random comments at time, resting his cheek in his hand. The whole time they were talking, they had attracted attention from even the teacher to join the talk, exept of Kai of course. He had stood up and leaned agaisnt the wall, next to the window, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Max noticed that the he didn't had his earphones on like usual, so he guessed that even if his eyes never met the loud, excited group, he actually was listening to every word... The younger boy could difficult belive that a guy like Hiwatari was actually interested in stuff like that.  
This time he shook hiself out of his thoughts and returned to the lively talk, wich even if it was getting interupted by the lessons, it was going on in every break, until it was time for them to leave.

* * *

_-I found the day to forget my umbrella...-_

It was raining hard the time the school ended. Tyson was liveing close to the school and he was in a hurry to get ready to go to the museum at night, until then the rain would propably will have stoped, but Max couldn't wait so long. He sighed and made a steped toward, getting ready to get wet when he heared someone calling him.  
"Max".  
He turned around and faced Kai, who walked straight to him. The older by was taller, and with more exersised body (wich was surpriseing with all the training max had gone throught.  
"Hello, Hiwatari" Max said steping back from the rain again. Kai eyed him, blankly, and after looked at the raining scenery around, the same time an old man was walking toward them, holding a black umbrella opened above his head.  
"Master, Kai" said the old man, with a ligth bow.  
Max pouted -Show off Kai.  
"Come, we'll let you by your house" Kai said watching somewhere distant.  
The blond blinked surprised "No, its-"  
"Today" he said coldly turning his eyes down at the younger boy and walked out of the dry safety of a ceiling. The mad held the umbrella above his master's head, and they stood there, until Max understood they were waiting for him, and walked after them with no other disagrement, even if he found Kai's bosy attitude really rude.  
Out of the gates there was an expensive black car waiting for them. Max felt uncomfortable, even looking at it, when the old man opened the door and waited for them to step in, the akward feeling doubled. He steped in and sat on the black leathered seats, next to his classmate, who had crossed his arms once again and was stareing out of the widnow.  
"Thanks..." The other boy ignored him, wich made Max feeling even more akward, so he just told his address to the driver when he asked him and sut back till they were there. He expected a silent like grave drive so he was surprised when he heared Kai talk once again.  
"Your pendant, is very interesting... Is it new" the question wasn't put in the voice very clearly... Propably because he wasn't used in putting emotion in his voice. Even curiosity.  
Max turned and faced for second time that day, the couple of redish brown eyes stareing at his. He blinked several times, before getting used to it.  
"Um, yes... Yes! My father gave it to me, you see its my birthda-"  
"I see" the older boy interupted him "Happy bithday" he continued with his emontionless voice.  
Max got a little more annoyed, but put it aside, and thought of trying to make a conversation. Indeed Kai had a very good eye to notice such a detail, but he prefared not to put it that way.  
"You like it?" he asked.  
Hiwatari turned to him with a sick, almost noticable smile, and empty eyes "It's... A real piece of art indeed" with that he turned his attention back to the rain out of the window.

_-What in the world is with him...? Its kind of creepy...-_

After that there was silence, that luckily broke soon since his house wasn't that far. He thanked Kai once again as he steped out of the car, and got a nod for reply.

_-Well... That was a weird experiance...-_

He unlocked the door and walked in the house. Usually his father had closed the shop by that time, and was at home. He didn't noticed when they passed out of it if the lights were on.  
"I'm home!" the boy shouted as he leaned to let some knives pass above his head, walking throught the hall. He heared a reply but didn't catched it clearly, since at the same time, his whole body dived in pain. He felt every part of his body tightening, and burning, he didn't knew if he let a sound when he landed on the floor of the kitchen, twiching, with his eyes shut tight. He breathed hard, shakeing until it started fadeing away the same way it came.  
He stayed layed on the ground catching his breath. After a while, he sat up slow as his body was going also back in being stady. Only then he realised an annoyance in the backside of his up lip from the double sized fangs of a real human's and the long black hair, going down his shoulders.  
"What... What in the world!?" he got back his consius quick and juped to the kitchen dodgeing fast every trap "Dad!" he said hopelessly looking at the adult, wich walked down the stairs.  
"You came late. Did that happened out?" the brunette man said pointing to his son's face. Makeing Max notice, that hiself had got taller also.  
"It happened in the hall! But what in the world happened!?" he asked again impatiently stareing at his father, with his now cat like amber eyes.  
"You actually look more hundsome than i did" the older man said with a bright smile, makeing his song holding hiself hardly to not explode.  
"You knew this was going to happen??? What is it??? DAD!!! Tell me!!!".  
The man grined brightly, smirky like and pated his son's shoulder "Max. You are Rei, the Felix thief!"

**Chapter 1- End**

* * *

**Okie... well... just be polite please -w-; Belive it or not, i stayed up all night :3 its 8 in the morning.**

**Please Read and Review if you would like. Heh, the next chapter will be more interesting X3 This was practicly the introduction... ah... I hope i'll get some reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2 The Legent & Action

**A/N: English is not my mother language, so be polite with my grammar, dictionary mistakes and lack of variety in words.**

**Crossover (?): Beyblade [belongs to Takao Aoki] x D N Angel [belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki]**

**The story is based in DNAngel's plot, just mixed with beyblade and the characters.**

**Warnings: Alternative Universe, OOC act.  
So if u have problem with any of these, you better not read, or if you do, be polite...**

**

* * *

  
**

"... ne ne... normal... ne ne..." talking.  
_-... ne ne... italics... ne ne...-thinking.  
"... ne ne... italics... ne ne..." _Rei talking.

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Legent & Action**

Max's cat amber eyes stared at his father's brown, surprised, trying to get used in what he just had heard, or mostly hopeing for his father to tell him he was jokeing, doughtful thought, since he experienced a transformation just a while ago. When the words came to an order and made as sence... At least, as it was possible in this imposible condition, he talked.  
"What the hell!?!? Dad! What are you talking about!?" the boy cried, beging for some sort of explanation.  
The older man keeped the bright smile on his face, even if his son was actually going crazy impatient "I thought i was clear" he said.  
"CLEAR!?" the boy exploded "What do you mean clear!? Why Am I the Felix thief? What's going on!? Explain me, please!".  
The man raised his hand and rubed the backside of his neck, before glanceing at the clock wich was hanging on the wall, and hitted his son with an other smile, ignoreing the fact that he was getting him mad. "I guess we should talk about this".  
"And maybe it even is late..." the boy growled, refering to his changed body and features. The brunette laughted slightly.  
"You wouldn't have belived me, son. Even now, that you have this form and you are doughting me" he said, pulling a chair back and takeing a seat, turning his eyes again at the boy's, getting after all a serius expression.  
Max stayed standing watching him. All this preasure didnt allowed him to just sit and relax, so he just placed his hands on the back of a chair in front of him, stareing patiently at his father, without repeating his questions.  
"Rei..." the adult began. Hearing the name, caused a hit to the boy's mind, that he didn't noticed it excisted the previus time his father had mentioned the name "Is a spirit. Paseing down our family. Before you, Max, I was the previus Felix Thief".  
The raven haired blinked. Right now, nothing could shake him even more -or at least so he thought- and prefareing not to comment, in case not to generate more and more questions. He noded for his father to continue, hopeing he'll get all the answers he wants without needing to speak the questions at first.  
"As you may know, The legent of the Felix thief, and he hiself, excists long time now" the youth noded again "It all started too long ago. I only have heared this story, just like you, never lived more than being his vesel". The man rested his elbows on the table, stareing seriusly at the young man opposite him. He breathed sometimes without saying anything more. Max was ready to make a question when his father started talking again.  
"Those old times, humen always searched for powers greater than they normaly could have. Trying to achive something inhuman... Godly..." in this he turned his eyes to the bottom of his cup wich must had coffe, a while ago "...Bringing together speeches from ancient books and writings, the sophists of the times concluded in the a faith, beliveing in the excistance of holy spirits.. Certain holy spirits" the man added cutting an other question, his son was about to make.  
The adult, leaned back, resting his back on the chair. He remained silent for a while with his eyes closed, then he took his previus position again and continued "Those Holy spirits were lead by four Gods. The blue Dragon of the wind, the red phoenix o fire, the purple chimera of the water and the white tiger of the earth" he finished hs sentence.  
"The four elements..." the boy said, eventhought it was obvius.  
His father nodded "The gentre of the power of each of the holly spirits exchisted, was those four elements".  
Max hesitated to talk, expecting from his father to say more, but since he sinked again in silence, he talked his thoughts "All this is... Interesting dad, but what does it have to do with me, and... my condition?" he concluded spreading lightly his hands in a motion to show his body.  
Mr. Tate, stared at him, examineing him with a smile, after he shook his head and talked again "The legent as they were told it 'was that the four holly lights must come together to unlock the infinitive power, wich will rain down upon the earth in arrows of light, to awaken an army of Sacred Spirits'... As you can imagine, such power was like magnets for all those strength-lusting humen... They did much to unearth them... With ceremonies they managed to gather the gods together... as a result all the sacred spirits got released..." he raised his eyes to meet his son "Can you guess what happened?".  
"They... count control such power..." Max replied, close to sure for his reply, and getting perfectly sure when the older man noded tired.  
"They couldnt control such power... It was a destraction... Highterst level priests, or magicians, or however the hell they were called, did a ceremony, and sealed all those spirits in a stone"  
"Stone?" questioned the boy raiseing an eyebrow.  
"Yes... And after this, the stone was safely hiden... Or so they thought..." he stood up and made some steps around the room, with his back to the boy "...Years later the stone... Somehow, the stone got shattered in thousand tiny pieces... Wich by the time got spread throught the countries, by tradesment and collectors... Every one of the piece includes one, or even more than one Sacred spirits... Rei's work, is to collect them..." he ended and spined around so his gaze meets the one of his son's.  
Max blinked several times trying to put everythng in an order, and so he said the first thing that came in his mind "Rei, steals pieces of art...".  
"Wich include piecies of the stone" the brunette said raiseing his eyebrows, with a gentle nod of his hair, as if what he just said was completly obvius.  
The boy blinked some times getting even more comfused "The collectors... Used the pieces to create jewelers and statues...?".  
"And paintings and sculptures" Mr. Tate smiled, and rushed to explain before his son have a black out "You see, the collectors are specific parts of one and only family... Most of the pieces were collected by them, and burried in pieces of art, and sealing the powers of the Sacret Beasts, or how they got renamed after the shatering of the stone, Bit Beasts".  
"But, weren't they already sealed in the stone?"  
"Yes. When it was in one piece. The artist wich used pieces of the stone in their arts, sealed them, by throwing the beasts in their own world..." the boys eyes widened, his interest getting even more worked up "Every piece of art, includeing a bit beast, is unique, and uncopypable. Each is made from different late person".  
"They're all dead!?" the boy asked, leaning close to his father, eyes couldnt be wider open.  
The man chuckled "Remember that each one of these creations was made long ago..".  
"Ow... right..." Max replied a bit embarassed from the way his question had brusted out unthoughtfully.  
"Anyway" Mr. Tate stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Hey wait! I have more que-" Max runed after him, falling in the trap whole out of his father's bedroom.  
"Oh? Max, are you ok? I thought you would find out and dodge it in time" he said leaning above the trapdoor, without being able to see his son because of how deep and dark the hole it was.  
"COLD DAMIT!!!" Max yelled and climbed up quickly from the rope his father threw to him. He stood out shakeing all over, and creating a pudle of water around him, his long black hair driping "I had much to think, to be enought concentrated...".  
Mr. Tate chuckled and gave him a towel "Its alright, after all you were going to change anyway, its about time".  
"What time?" Max blinked drying hiself, and followed his father in the room.  
"For Rei's first appearance!".  
"But I have more questions!" the boy cried.  
"You can make them as you'll be getting ready" the father walked in the bathroom and back in the room with a brush, and walked behind the boy, started to brushing his long hair, putting them in shape.  
" Ok... How-ouch! How do I get back to my real form??? ouch! I wont stay like this forever, right-ouch!" Max asked winching every time his father was trying to undo the mess of his long black hair.  
"Or course you'll turn back to your original form" the older man said, wraping his son's hair in a orange cloth, makeing it look like a long white painting brush with black hair... Could be described as tail also.  
"When?" the boy winked, as his father stood in front of him and started giveing shame in his front hai, and generaly all that wasn't in the white cloth.  
"The pendant you are wearing is including a bit-beast of earth. It's Rei's element. Thats what attracted him out in the first place" the man said normally.  
"Then why did you gave it to me before I leave to school!?" the boy yelled and moved to take it off.  
"Its not fun without a ittle risk" he replied cheerfully and moved hs son's hands away from the pendant "Leave it there, after all you got a job right now. Actually Rei has a job".  
"Oh come on... And what, this'll happen again?".  
"Of course!"  
"But, dad!"  
"Later the rest of your questions" the man ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a complexed black outfit with belt things hanging from everywhere.  
The boy sighed and gave up, after he walked in an other room and changed in his outfit "Why do I wear that again?" he asked loudly so his father would hear him.  
"Because the black doesnt catch the eye in the dark" he answered.  
"But my hair is wraped in orange!".  
"Coulnd be helped! Your hair is black, it wouldnt look nice. After all your armwarmers and boots are orange as well".  
"But it catches the eye!"  
"Cant everything be perfect, son" the man laughted.  
"You are imposible... and why is it so complicated?" the boy asked comeing out so his father could see him.  
The man smiled brightly and ruffled the boy's hair messing them lightly again "Because it looks good on you".  
"Good god...".  
"Call me dad, its alright" he answered with a huge grin that reminded the boy much his friend Tyson, then he placed his hand in his pocket and tok out of photo and a second folded paper "This is your target" he said showing to Max the photo.  
Max took and looked at it more closely. It was sth that looked like a screptre. It was gold with an eagle spreading his wings on the top, and a ring like the one saturn has around it, closed in the glassed box of the museum.  
"It's called 'The glory of the gond wind'. It includes a sacred spirit of wind, called Trygle".  
" I could have guessed" he raised his eyes to meet his fathers, pouting.  
"Cheer up! Think it as hobby" Mr. Tate kept the wide grin on his face "From next time it'll be easier, you'll use Trygle to fly there".  
"How sweet... Wait" he raised an eyebrow and loked at the brunet "If you were the previus Felix thief, you have catched Bit-Beasts yourself. Why cant I use one of those to fly there?".  
"First, because I have freed them. And second because you must be the one to free them so they'll share their powers witrh you".  
Max felt his head about to explode. Questions kept sumoning and he regreted he even asked a thing and left the rest of his questions for an other time. His father unfolded the other paper he was holding and show a map to him, before pointing one certain place "Its here" he said.  
"Alright" the boy replied and put the map in the lil bag hanging from his belt, along with his green beyblade, a diamon pen and some more lil things.  
"Good luck"

* * *

As Tyson had said, half the town was out of the museum, blocked out of a circle, shaped by a ribon the police force had placed, and many police officers were spread all around the yard, keeping everyone out and makeing sure the Felix thief wont pass unoticed. Spotlights were placed on the ground, pointing in every direction, makeing the nightsky bright, and disabled the view of the stars that appeared after the clean of the storm and the clouds.  
Max was sitting already on the roof of a building opposite the museum. As far as he could see, from experience (thanks to his father's training with traps and all) it ould be piece of cake to go inside. His pupils had shaped wide round, almost covering his golden iris, so he could see clearly in the dark, he sitting at. He scaned the place with his eyes. He noticed his best friend trying to sneak in and every time getting thrown out. He chuckled, a bit sadly that he wasnt just one of the many in the huge crowd, safely and excitely. He shook his head and turned his attention to the police officers. He could tell that he hiself, was more experienced than those clumpsy workers.  
When the central clock rang 9, the boy jumped off the roof and landed skillfully on his feet, suporting by one hand and straighten. This body, even if Max, had his own one very exercised, was more flexible and strong. In his way there, he jumped big distances with incretible facility, and didn't got tired for too long. He still hadnt.  
Police officers were surounding not olny the front gates, but all the museum, outside mostly, but inside as well. Max needed thought, just one of the outside, wich he knocked out easily and placed his clothing above his. Gladly the coat was hight around the neck, and the hat helped as well to hide his hair as he walked in the museum to the person wich was giveing the orders and informed him that the skrepte was already stolen.  
"Piece of cake" he smirked as every police man ran down and around looking for the Felix thief.  
The boy took off the police clothing and walked unbothered in the room that kept his target. He walked straight to it. Honestly, it looked more impresive from close. The details in every feather of the eagle was obvius, and made sure that the creator had put much efford to it. It had saphires on the midle bone of its feather where it folded.  
The boy, shook hiself back to reality and pulled the diamond pen out of his pack, and cut a circle in the glass, takeing out the skrepte. Even under his gloves, he could tll that what he was holding, was more than what it looked.  
"Pretty cool Huh?".  
The Thief gasped soundlesly and turned around, makeing a jump to take distance imidiatly from the person that talked, even if, he was standing far already, in the dark coridor.  
Max was comfused. The person that talked had familliar voice and sillouete. Yet he has sent everyone in different direction. Who was left behind and why? And if he was to catch him, why didnt he attacked to him when he wasnt looking.  
"Finally we meet" the other person said and steped closer, allowing the pale light from the moon wich inserted the room from a window, illuminate his features. A pair of redish- brown eyes, and pale skin. Max's eyes widen, as he freezed, stareing at his classmate.

_-Hiwatari... What is he doing here?! What should I do?! I'm destroyed...-_

Just then, Max remembered that his form had changed and that his classmate was only seeing Rei. The Felix thief. The boy took some deep breaths tactfully, and calmed hiself as much as he could.

Kai shook his head "I told them their defences were weak but... Who listens" he started steping without hesitation, with slow steps wich were echoing in the quiet room, where the crowds voices hardly even reached "Althought..." he continued, and started circleing Max, like a hungry wolf would do to a helpless rabbit "I'm glad it turned out that way" a soft breeze caused his long, white scraft, wave behind him.  
Max, smirked lightly "Is that so...? And, who are you?".  
Kai eyed him piercingly, and caused cold sweat down the amber eyed's spine "I'm..." he said steping even closer, with his hands dag in his pockets "The one that will put an end to your actions".  
Max as long as he remembered hiself, had extremely good reflexes. He could dodge many well done traps and get out withour a scratch. Jump away from a car that was to hit him without even look at it. Roll away from tyson's hit in their sleepovers... And yet... He didn't saw Kai comeing straight to him with speed, and when he did, it was too late.

* * *

The younger boy was on the ground. The red eyed was on the top of him and was holding his wrists tightly pined on the ground. Max wasn't mistaken when he had noticed that Kai was well excersiced and strong... But that wasn't the best thing he could think right now. He was traped for good, and every time he made a try to get Kai off him he was held still.  
Max heared a metal sound and turn his eyes to that direction. The Glory of the Gold Wind had fell from his hand and rolled to the side. How stupit he was! He hadn't put it in his pack.  
He galped and turned his eyes to Kai's again, but he was looking at the skrepte as well. He slowly turned back to the boy, and smirked lightly "I couldnt care less about this... I just have devoted my life in finding..." He lowed his face closer and his voice turned to a husky wisper "And capturing you... I must put an end to thi-".  
As his voice trailed off, Max blinked up at him and followed his gaze. He was stareing lower than his neck. The black haird's eyes widen, and if it was possible, his heart raised even more.

_-The pendant!!! He saw it! He knows who am I! No! No!-_

Kai freed one of the boy's wrists and lifted the pendant in his palm, without takeing it off Max's neck. His eyes weren't as cold and emotionless as usual, they had widened a little and he was obviusly surprised, but it lasted only for some seconds. After he turned his eyes back to Max and his usual cold and emotionless expression returned, yet softer than usual.  
Max looked at him, freezed.

_-No... Damnit! I dont want to be jailed...-_

He gritted his teeth together, hopelessly, feeling like he couldnt breath. He glanced at his pined to the ground wrists... Something like handcuff made of red energy was around them.

_-No... I didn't wanted to do this! No one even asked me I swear!-_

He started feeling dizzy and felt like he was just starting to fall into space.

_-NO NO NO!-_

"_Don't take it so seriusly Max. I wont let our very first robery together to get doomed_" the voice echoed. In an instant, all he knew was that he was standing to the other side of the room. Kai was standing up, from a hit that he must had recieved against the wall and growled. Max didn't understood when he got there. When he shoved Kai off him, and also sent him against the wall. He felt his body straight and unshaken strong... Only when he moved he undrestood he wasnt controling his actions... And when he talked, it wasnt his voice either...

"Now..." Rei said with a smirk, makeing his fangs showing obviusly, as he catched the skrept calmly and placed it in his bag, after he turns his amber shining eyes, with his cat narrowed pupils to Kai "Let's get serius...".

**Chapter 2- End**

**

* * *

****Please Read and Review if you would like. Its actually much discouraging to get none...**


End file.
